


A Fox and His Joker

by Skyeec2



Series: A Fox and His Joker [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Akira, Angst, Arranged Marriage AU - of sorts, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Yusuke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, spoilers in later parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Yusuke wasn't sure what he expected of his second year of high school, but having his alpha arrested wasn't it.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I love Persona 5 and Yusuke, thus this thing was born. I've never really written for the whole A/B/O thing before so that'll be fun!  
> As always edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr. Enjoy the read  
> Edit: 28/3/2018 Currently discontinuing this thing as I've lost motivation to work on it! Sorry to any looking forward to the next chapter! I might post more for this particular series but it'll be sporadic and random at best.

Yusuke had been working steadily on his latest piece, a landscape piece for his art studies class, when Madarame-Sensei entered the room and asked for him to come to the central room to they could speak.

He was quick to put down his art materials to do as his Sensei had asked, wiping his hands of any lingering paint before leaving the room. Sensei would not forgive him if he left paint-marks on the furniture.

He released a soft relieved breath when he entered the central room and saw that he hadn’t irritated Sensei by making him wait for him too long. Instead Sensei was watching him with a pitying look, causing him to pause a moment at the entryway of the room before continuing.

Sensei waited until he was seated, settled and listening before starting to speak. His expression informing Yusuke that this was indeed an important conversation that required him to be dragged from his work.

“Yusuke,” Sensei had started, “something has come up with Akira-kun.”

Yusuke felt himself freeze where he sat, dread rising up within his chest as his thoughts raced in his head. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering what had happened to Akira that forced Sensei to have to tell him like this.

“He’s not injured,” Sensei continued, drawing Yusuke’s attention back from his spiralling thoughts. “He’s been detained and both his parents and I are waiting for further updates.”

Yusuke remained frozen for several moments, trying to comprehend what Sensei was telling him. “What?” He eventually managed to force out of his mouth, barely noticing the irritated look that flashed across his Sensei’s face.

“He was arrested for assault, Yusuke.” Sensei had repeated slowly, enunciating each word so that Yusuke understood what he was saying. “Akira-kun attacked a man and he’s awaiting a hearing.”

Yusuke sighed softly, relieved that the direction his thoughts hadn’t happened and that Akira was safe. He opened his eyes and was stunned by the way Sensei was staring at him, awaiting an appropriate response from him.

“How is Akira?” He asked after floundering for a moment, trying to figure out how Sensei wanted him to react.

He apparently hadn’t done well, if Sensei’s expression was anything to go by. “Yusuke,” Sensei sighed heavily, rubbing his hand over his eyes tiredly. “Your alpha was arrested for assault, doesn’t that concern you?”

“No?” He answered weakly, blinking at Sensei in confusion at his response. He thought that he had given a good response for what Sensei had told him, had he said the wrong thing?

“Yusuke,” Sensei stressed, fixing him with a serious look. “You are aware that this will likely follow him for the rest of his life, yes?”

Yusuke wasn’t sure how to respond to that, of course he was aware of that. It was an awful thing that he and Akira would have to learn to deal with but he believed they could manage it.

“Of course, Sensei.” He answered plainly, watching the exasperation flit across Sensei’s expression.

“I suppose I shouldn’t ask if you want me to arrange a replacement then?” Was Sensei’s muttered response. Yusuke watched as the elderly man slumped into his seat with a heavy sigh.

“No, I wish to keep Akira.” He answered earnestly; he silenced himself after speaking, ducking his head from Sensei’s gaze as he realized that he meant his words to be rhetorical.

Sensei didn’t seem to mind that he had answered though and continued speaking regardless of his input. “I shall inform Kusuru-san of your decision, you may return to your work now.”

Sensei’s dismissal is obvious and Yusuke stands from his seat without further prompting, turning and leaving the room before he forced Sensei to repeat himself.

“Oh Yusuke,” Sensei called, stopping him in the entryway of the room.

Yusuke turned back to face Sensei, giving the elder his full attention. “Yes, Sensei?”

“I will be absent the rest of the afternoon, but be sure to inform me if you change your mind about finding a new alpha.” Madarame-Sensei states.

Yusuke, knowing that any questions he has will not be answered, nods his understanding and returns to his studio to continue working on his landscape.

He found himself unable to continue working on the piece though, his thoughts spiralling in his head. He tried to put on some music, the soft sounds always helped him sink into his art but the light notes were unsuccessful this time.

He dropped his brush, pulling away from his canvas to consider what was already in front of him. He heaved a sigh and placed the brush down, turning away from the canvas to search for his phone.

He found his phone after a few moments of searching, it had somehow managed to find itself buried under his English textbook. He unlocked the phone and opened his conversation with Akira reading through their most recent correspondents.

They had been arranging a good day for the two of them to meet up what with their upcoming exams and the end of their first year of high-school. Akira had mentioned that his parents were thinking of allowing them to spend a few nights together during their vacation.

Yusuke had been looking forward to it; the chance to spend a large amount of uninterrupted time with his alpha. Usually they spent time in Yusuke’s studio, speaking as Yusuke sketched the alpha from various angles under the gaze of Madarame-Sensei.

While he usually preferred nude models, as he enjoyed the aesthetic of the human form, Sensei ensured that Akira remained fully clothed at all times and had only recently allowed Yusuke to sketch Akira’s naked chest as they were closer to finalizing their bond.

He finished scrolling through his messages and began to type out a new one, knowing that he’d most likely be waiting quite a while for a response.

_Y: I was just informed for your arrest._

_Y: I suppose that means that our next meeting shall be delayed._

_Y: Please contact me when you have the chance. I’m sure that there must be more than what Sensei informed me of._

_Y: Be safe, Akira._

He closed the thread and set his phone down, this time on top of his textbook where he could easily reach it if needed. He sat back on his stool in front of his canvas, considering the painting in front of him once again.

He heaved a heavy sigh, propping his head onto one of his hands.

It was starting to look flat to him.


	2. Feelings of Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by @corrupted-spirit

Yusuke spends the next fortnight worrying over Akira and attempting to focus on his schoolwork. He hadn’t heard anything from the alpha yet and Sensei wasn’t telling him if he was speaking with Akira’s parents.

There were only a few weeks of school left, so he was spending most of his free-time completing assignments and studying for his exams, leaving him little time to paint.

He didn’t truly mind the constraints on his time; he was having difficulties painting anything that he felt even relatively proud with, all his colours seemed flat and the paintings lifeless. He had tried to draw inspiration from his usual sources but none of them assisted in lifting him from his slump.

Even his sketches seemed dull, the lines barely forming anything on the pages of his sketchbook.

He couldn’t tell Sensei about what was concerning him, though he was sure that the elder had noticed something off about him. Sensei was kept busy with his own issues though, between the missing ‘Sayuri’ and the other pupils needing to speak with him, he had little time to worry about Yusuke.

Sensei would be expecting to see something from him soon though; it had been over a week since he finished the landscape for school, he should have started _something_ by now. It was truly unusual for him not to be working on anything at any given time.

He had just opened up his English textbook for revision when his phone chimed with a text. There was only one person who would text him so he quickly retrieved his phone from where it had been attached to its charger, under his sketchbook.

He opened the phone, a warm feeling filling his chest at the sight of Akira’s name on his screen. He quickly opened their message thread reading what he had sent him.

_A: You don’t want to find someone else? It’s fine if you do._

Yusuke barely gave a thought to his response as he replied to the alpha.

_Y: I have already informed Sensei that I was not going to change my mind. There is little you can say to change my mind, Akira._

There was several seconds of silence where he just waited for a response from the other male. He stared at his phone restlessly, the soft sounds of music floating through his room as he watched the screen dim and brighten in his hand.

He was about to put his phone back down and return to his revision when the phone chimed with a new message, he reopened his phone and read the new text from the other.

_A: They were expecting you to change your mind after the sentencing._

Yusuke stared at his phone in shock, anger and hurt overwhelming him for a moment as he stared at the screen. He knew which ‘they’ Akira was referring to, and he couldn’t help the offense he felt from the notion that they believed he would change his mind about keeping his alpha or not.

He decided not to focus on the feeling at this moment in time, instead focusing on his conversation with Akira. He could deal with his hurt after he had finished talking to the other.

_Y: I haven’t changed my mind in all the years we’ve known each other, why would I change it now?_

He waited a few moments to see if Akira was going to type out a reply before continuing when the icon didn’t appear.

_Y: How are you faring with everything, Akira?_

There was another long-period of silence between their conversation, causing his features to twist in concern. He hoped that Akira wasn’t doubting his convictions.

_A: I’m doing as well as I can be._

A soft sigh of relief left his throat upon reading Akira’s words; perhaps he had been worrying about the reaction of Akira’s parents for no reason. At least they weren’t sweeping what had happened to Akira under the rug…

_A: They’ve decided that it’ll be better if I live with a parole officer, since I’ll have to find somewhere else to go to school._

His fist clenched with anger, it seemed that he had been right after all.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to control the anger he was feeling. The emotion wasn’t going to do him any good at the moment, he wanted to talk to Akira without being angry.

_Y: You were expelled?_

It was better for him to avoid the topic of Akira’s parents until they could speak face to face, once again.

_A: My school didn’t want to be associated with a convicted criminal. I’ll be allowed to complete my final exams but after that I’ll need to find somewhere that’ll take me now._

Yusuke sighed heavily, slumping over his desk with his head in his hands. Things certainly weren’t going well for his alpha at the moment, though he supposed they could always be worse.

_At least Akira wasn’t in prison._

_Y: I’m sure things will work out for you._

_A: We can only hope._

They chatted for a few more minutes before Akira needed to go and they said their farewells. Yusuke returned his phone to its charger and sat back at his desk, staring at his open textbook.

He stood from his chair suddenly, quickly moving from his room and into the room his easel was set up in. He quickly gathered his painting supplies and started to paint.

He started off with slim, even strokes in cool earthy colours but he remembered the conversation he had just had with Akira and couldn’t contain his anger. Smooth strokes turned harsh and sharp, the canvas filling with angry reds as he transferred emotions to the canvas.

He must have lost several hours working on the project as the next thing he was aware of was Madarame-Sensei’s hand on his shoulder as the older inspected the painting over his shoulder.

“What a lovely piece, Yusuke.” Sensei praised, his hand heavy on his shoulder. “It will look lovely in the next exhibit.”

He stared at the painting in front of him, feeling hollow as Sensei continued to mutter praise about the piece. He felt so tired now, drained and exhausted on his feet.

He couldn’t keep his art.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr

School was ending in a few days and Yusuke’s nerves were starting to get the best of him.

Sensei had been acting strangely since the last time he had seriously spoken with him. Akira informed him that his parents were also behaving strangely but he was unaware if it was due of his arrest or some other reason.

Yusuke tried to ignore it, focusing more on the issue of his upcoming bi-yearly heat. It would be starting at the end of the fortnight and he needed to speak the next week preparing for it.

He had always had difficult heats, he doubted this time would be any different.

Sensei was waiting for him when he returned home, not necessarily an odd thing but something about the elder’s presence made him uneasy. His nerves, already on edge, had his limbs locked, preparing to flee at the slightest provocation.

He took a steadying breath, getting his nerves under control. It was just hormones from his upcoming heat, he needed to control them. After all; he was better than any of the common omegas that let themselves become slaves to their hormones and emotions.

He was one of Madarame’s students, he held his Sensei’s reputation in his hands.

Sensei motioned him forward, gesturing for him to sit across from him with a blank expression. Yusuke moved to follow his Sensei’s prompting, working to keep his breathing even as he sat across from the elder man.

He swallowed heavily past the thick lump in his throat, waiting for Sensei to inform him what he needed to speak to him about.

“Yusuke,” Sensei greeted in a bland tone, face unsettling in its blankness.

“Sensei,” he replied, fighting to keep his voice as steady as possible.

“Your heat is coming up, isn’t it.” No matter how it was phrased, Yusuke was well aware that that hadn’t been a question and it would not do him any good to treat it as such. “Arrangements are being made.”

“Arrangements?” He asked hesitantly, face as blank as he could make it.

“Akira-kun will be arriving the day before your heat is scheduled.” Madarame informed him, face and tone unchanging. “He will bond with you before the heat diminishes.”

Yusuke was stunned by what his Sensei was telling him; he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that his Sensei wanted to rush his bonding with Akira. Their bonding was planned for their eighteenth year, what reason could Sensei have to move the date up almost three years?

“May I ask why, Sensei?”

“Akira-kun’s criminal record reflects badly on you, Yusuke,” Sensei explained, uncaringly. “Which reflects badly on me. It would be better for all of us if you were already bonded to Akira-kun at the time of his arrest.”

“But…” he hesitated, words trailing off awkwardly as he considered what he was about to say. “Wouldn’t something like that reflect poorly on Akira?”

“Perhaps,” Sensei conceded. “But that is no concern of ours. Alpha’s should be able to control themselves enough not to force themselves on their omegas.”

Yusuke felt nausea rise in his chest at Sensei’s flippant words, bile threatening to escape his throat as the consequences of such an explanation would have on his alpha. Akira did not deserve that stigma attached to his name, not with what was already attached to it.

Sensei stood up from his seat before he could think of something to say to refuse the decision. “It’s been arranged with Kurusu-san,” Sensei told him, halting any thoughts he had of denying the decision. “We will procure contraceptives for you in the morning.”

Sensei left the room before he could say anything, leaving Yusuke alone in the room to deal with his overwhelming emotions.

This couldn’t be possible, he wasn’t ready for something like this.

He stood from his seat, quickly stumbling his way to his bedroom and closing the door behind him. He dropped to the bed gracelessly, dropping his head into his hands with a low despairing sound.

He needed to calm down before something happened; his hormones were far too strong this close to his heat, he needed to calm himself.

His phone started to ring from inside his pant pocket and he fumbled to retrieve the device. A glance at the screen showed him that it was Akira that was calling him. He answered the call, holding the phone up to his ear with a soft, shaky “hello?”

“Yusuke?” He felt himself relax minutely at the sound of Akira’s voice, emotions dispersing from the tight grip it had on his chest. “Yusuke, are you ok?”

How kind of Akira to be so concerned for him. “I’m alright, Akira,” he stated blandly, staring at the wall in front of him.

He heard a growl, tiny over the connection of their phones, “you don’t sound _alright_ , Yusuke.” Akira informed him gruffly. “And you _shouldn’t_ be, especially not if you were told what I just was.”

“It’s a sound decision,” he recited. “I don’t wish to be a stain on Sensei’s reputation.”

“That isn’t the _point_ Yusuke!” Akira barked, causing him to flinch away from the phone in his hand. “ _Neither of us_ are ready for something like _this_!”

Akira’s words were not false, but there was nothing either of them could do to contend with the decision. “The arrangements have already been made,” he told the other, exhaustion filling his body. “We’ll be bonded in as little as a fortnight.”

He heard the other give a defeated sigh, his words almost hopeless as he spoke. “We don’t have any choice, do we?”

He shook his head, uncaring that Akira couldn’t see his movement, “I don’t see any other choices we could make.” He told the other, not if he didn’t want to incur Sensei’s anger.

There was silence on the other side of the line for several moments before Akira spoke, “we’ll figure it out.” The other stated, voice more confident than Yusuke felt. “Things will be ok.”

Yusuke hummed softly, willing to delude himself with the alpha’s confidence for the moment. Even if he couldn’t bring himself to truly believe it at that moment.

They spoke for several more minutes before Akira needed to hang up for dinner, reminding Yusuke that he was handling his own dinner tonight once again. He set his phone down, attaching it to its charger absentmindedly before standing from his bed.

He felt much lighter after talking to Akira.


	4. Chapter 4

Yusuke managed to get through the remaining school days without issue; though he constantly worried about the inevitable events of the upcoming week he didn’t allow it to affect his performance.

Sensei would have been displeased if his academics dropped.

He was just boarding his train when his phone buzzed with an incoming text. He pulled his phone from his pocket, glad to see that it was a message from Akira.

_A: I found a school that’ll take me next year._

Yusuke was glad that the alpha had managed to find a solution to that problem, relieved that at least Akira would be able to continue his schooling.

_Y: I’m glad to hear that. Which school is it?_

_A: Shujin Academy. It’s in Aoyama-Itchome._

Yusuke blinked down at the words, he recognized the name of that district. It was within Tokyo, well away from the alpha’s hometown.

_Y: Will you be moving into the city?_

He hadn’t heard anything regarding that decision, but Akira did just get the confirmation, his parents most likely hadn’t had the chance to decide their best course of action.

_A: They’ve been discussing it. I think they’re going to send me to live with a patrol officer._

His brow furrowed at the words, concern and anger filling his chest at the implications of the other’s words. Akira could not mean what he thought he meant.

_Y: They’re going to force you to live with a stranger?_

_A: It seems that way._

Yusuke grit his teeth at the confirmation in Akira’s text, a harsh breath escaping his chest. It seemed that he had been right; Akira’s parents weren’t going to support the alpha after he was falsely arrested, choosing their own reputation over supporting their child.

His teeth sunk into his cheek and he forced himself to take several deep breaths, he couldn’t let his emotions get away from him; he carried his Sensei’s reputation with him after all.

H responded after he had calmed himself down, deciding to look on the bright side of things for the moment.

_Y: At least you will be closer. It might make the transition a bit easier._

His reassurance was empty, he was aware of that, but it was all he could offer Akira.

Akira’s response tore him from his thoughts, forcing him to focus on their conversation.

_A: We might end up sharing a train._

_Y: We might._

The announcement of his stop forced him to close his phone and return it to his pocket, preparing to leave the train. The flood of people was the same it had always been, pressing in on him from all sides and dragging him along until he managed to escape the mass of people.

He took a moment to calm his breathing after he freed himself from the crowd, pressing his back to a wall for a few minutes. He pulled his phone out again, disappointment filling his chest when he saw that there was no new message from Akira.

He remained against the wall watching the people pass him by as they went about their lives for several moments just calming his breaths. He needed to return home before he caused Sensei to worry, he could people watch when he had more time.

He moved when the flood of people died down enough for him to move without being crushed on all sides, quickly leaving the station and making his way home.

Madarame was waiting for him when he returned, fixing him with a look when he entered the building. “Yusuke,” Sensei greeted in a cold tone. “You’re late, we have things we need to do to prepare for Akira-kun’s arrival.”

“My apologies, Sensei,” Yusuke apologized. “I didn’t mean to return so late.”

Madarame considered him for a long moment, before waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. “I suppose it can’t be helped,” Sensei allowed, ushering him back out of the door. “However, we need to hurry to get to your appointment on time.”

Yusuke followed his Sensei’s urging, moving back out of the doorway. “Of course, Sensei.” How could he have forgotten the appointment? Sensei had arranged for him to have a check-up with his doctor and was planning on getting him a prescription of contraceptives in preparation for his heat.

He wasn’t looking forward to being poked and prodded by the doctor, but he would endure it; Sensei would be displeased with him if he made a fuss of something so simple. He had already angered Sensei once today, he didn’t need to do so again.

Sensei must have called a taxi earlier as one pulled up only as he was locking the door, waiting patiently for them to settle in their seats before beginning to drive. Sensei gave the driver their destination before sitting back and closing his eyes in a serene expression.

Yusuke remained silent, focusing on stopping his stomach from rolling at the sensations caused by the moving vehicle. He tried to turn his thoughts to the painting he wanted to work on in the upcoming weeks, but that only caused him to remember why they were in the taxi to begin with and that caused his stomach to start rolling once again.

He swallowed heavily, turning his thoughts away from the future and instead trained his eyes on the seat in front of him, tracing the driver’s profile with his eyes.

The drive was soon over and they were left standing in front of the hospital where Madarame had scheduled his appointment. This wasn’t the first time they had come to this hospital for issues regarding his secondary gender classification and it definitely wouldn’t be the last; but he still felt the unease curl in his chest.

He always hated when he needed to come here; the stark whiteness of the walls and corridors hurt his eyes and the sterile-clean smell never failed to burn his nose.

Hopefully, they would be able to get the appointment over with quickly before the smell infected his nose.

He didn’t want to be smelling the disgustingly sharp smell of disinfectant after they left the hospital and returned home.


	5. Chapter 5

Yusuke stepped back and stared at his room with a critical eye, looking over the room once again to ensure that everything that wasn’t needed for the upcoming week was stored out of sight. His heat was fast approaching and he had been preparing his room so that everything of importance was locked away somewhere they couldn’t ruin them.

He’d never been violent during his heats and neither had Akira with his ruts from what he had been told but it was always better to be safe than sorry. He’d rather be worried for no reason about his art supplies than have them being destroyed because he hadn’t taken proper precautions to protect them.

Tidying his room also had the added benefit of calming his tense nerves by giving him something productive to do with his hands, he chalked that up to omega hormones going haywire due to a combination of his upcoming heat and his new contraceptive injections. He’d been a bit off since he had first been given the drug, the needle had hurt and left him feeling more than a little fuzzy. He wasn’t looking forward to having to get his next injections in three months’ time.

Akira had also been busy the past few days, packing what he needed for his next year to be taken to where he would be boarding with parole officer. He hadn’t told him anything about where he would be staying yet, so Yusuke assumed that the alpha was still unaware of where he’d be living and who he’d be living with.

Akira would be arriving soon, Sensei had a few things he needed to discuss with Kurusu-san before his heat started. Yusuke doubted it was anything too important, it was mostly just some minor details that Sensei wanted to confirm while they were all still in their right minds.

His phone buzzed where it was connected to its charger, indicating that he had just received a new message. He quickly picked up the device and opened his messages, pleased to note that it was from Akira.

A: We just left, we’ll be there in a few hours.

Yusuke felt the tension drain from his form at the message, relaxing now that he knew that his waiting would be over soon enough.

Y: I will see you when you arrive.

Response sent, he placed his phone back in its previous spot and turned his attention back to the room. It was as clean as he was going to get it so he decided to check on the supplies Sensei had obtained for them to use for the next week, checking that they were still there and that they’d be enough to make them through the week.

Once he was sure that everything was in order he returned to his room and picked up the sketchpad he had left on the surface of his desk, quickly flipping to his most recent sketch and resuming the piece he’d been working on for the past few days. It was little more than a rush of lines and vague details at this point but he was determined to get the positioning correct so he had started and restarted the piece numerous times when it hadn’t turned out well.

Yusuke was sure that he’d be able to pass a few hours by working on the piece without too much effort on his part, it’d keep his mind and hands busy until Akira arrived and stop him from repeating the menial task of tidying the room for what would have been the eighth time that day.

He was pulled from his sketchbook an undetermined time later by a knock on his door and his Sensei’s voice, “Yusuke?” Madarame-Sensei inquired through the door, immediately drawing Yusuke’s attention to the closed wooden door. “Kurusu-san and Akira-kun have arrived.”

Yusuke took a deep breath where he sat before responding. “I’ll be out in a moment.” He turned back to his sketchbook, gaze moving over the sketch in front of him. It wasn’t the best thing he had ever drawn but it was progressing better than it had previously, he had finally gotten the posture and expression correct and he was sure that he’d get it right if he redid it once more.

He stood from his desk and left his room, controlling his breathing as he walked out to the central room of the house. He had known that they would be there but he couldn’t stop the way he paused when his gaze focused on the two alphas sitting across from Madarame-Sensei.

He forced himself to continue to stride forward, unwilling to anger Sensei by taking more time than he needed to by hesitating in the entryway of the room. He sat next to Madarame-Sensei, across from Akira, and kept his eyes trained on Akira’s own, meeting the other boy’s gaze steadily.

He listened closely as Madarame-Sensei and Kurusu-san spoke to each other, ironing out a few minor details between them before Kurusu-san would leave Akira here and Sensei would leave to stay at a hotel for a week. Their conversation didn’t interest him much, it was little more than repeating the fact that Yusuke would remain under Madarame-Sensei’s care until his eighteenth year, the original date of their bonding.

Kurusu-san agreed to Sensei’s words and they stood simultaneously, Kurusu-san bidding them a brisk farewell before leaving the central room and the house all-together. Yusuke finally moved his gaze from Akira’s when Madarame-Sensei started to say his own farewell, “I must be leaving now as well,” he said. “My contact details are in the kitchen and you should have everything you need.” He moved around them and towards the way Kurusu-san had just left. “I shall see you in a week.”

He left them then, leaving them together in silence as he left the house. Yusuke remained sitting there for several minutes, avoiding Akira’s gaze as he tried to figure out what to say to the alpha now that they were alone together for the first time since they were given the news.

Yusuke swallowed heavily, lifting his gaze to Akira’s as he finally forced himself to speak. “We have things to discuss before the heat sets in,” he told the alpha, getting a nod in reply.

Akira shifted to a more comfortable position where he sat, leaning back in preparation for the conversation ahead. Yusuke got himself comfortable as well, taking a calming breathing before beginning to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be very dialogue heavy and probably followed by a oneshot. For reasons ~


	6. Chapter 6

“I have done some research,” Yusuke started, ignoring the soft heat that rose to his cheeks in response to the fact that he was about to state one of his most upsetting fears. “About what to expect from the heat and afterwards. I must admit that I am not confident that I can meet the expectations of a mated omega.” He sighed softly once the words were out in the open, shoulders lifting from the weight that had been almost smothering him the last few days.

The thought had been weighing heavily on his mind since Madarame had sat him down and explained to him all the things he’d be expected to do once he and Akira were mated, leaving him nervous and anxious as he pursued further knowledge he hadn’t thought he would need for another few years. There was simply so many things that he wasn’t prepared for at all, even at his young age, and he was terrified that he’d disappoint Akira in some way.

“I’m probably not going to be the best alpha either,” Akira told him, gifting him with a kind smile as he confided in him his own fears. “Not with my criminal record and everything attached to that. It’s going to be difficult to provide a good future for us.”

Yusuke wanted to assure the alpha that that wouldn’t matter but couldn’t because it did indeed matter quite a bit in the society, the stigma alone cut down Akira’s employment opportunities significantly even though he had been falsely persecuted. There was also the other issue they’d have to deal with; the false story Sensei and Kurusu-san had decided upon to explain why they were mated so young.

That was definitely something they needed to discuss.

“Are you aware of,” he trailed off awkwardly, unable to think of a way to phrase what he wished to speak to the other about.

Akira seemed to realize what he was talking about though, answering the question Yusuke hadn’t been able to ask. “They’re going to say I forced you into it,” Akira said levelly, no inflection in his voice as he said the words that never failed to freeze Yusuke’s insides. “That I took the choice from you.”

“Y-yes,” Yusuke stuttered in reply, gaze falling away from Akira as his mind swam with the implications of the story Sensei and Kurusu-san wanted them to tell. He did not want Akira to have to deal with that on top of everything though, he didn’t want their mating to seem unwanted on his part.

Because he did want to mate Akira, he had just wanted it to be later on in their lives instead of during their second year of high school. He wanted to spend the rest of his live with the alpha, but not while neither of them were ready for it.

Unfortunately, they didn’t get that choice. But he wasn’t going to ruin Akira’s reputation more than it already was though, not when this situation was created because he didn’t want a different alpha.

“I do not wish to perpetrate that lie.” He stated steadily, lifting his eyes to meet Akira’s with as much steadiness and confidence as he could.

Akira blinked at him, surprise and shock painting his features for a moment before a bright smile broke across his face and lit up his eyes. “Ok,” he breathed, the sheer joy in his voice filling Yusuke’s chest with warmth. “If that’s what you want to do.”

“It is,” Yusuke affirmed, feeling much more confident in his decision at Akira’s reaction. Sensei would be angry at his defiance and things might become difficult for them but it was worth it for the relief it brought the alpha, the way his shoulders relaxed obvious to Yusuke’s intent gaze.

He engraved this image of the alpha in his mind, wanting to put it to paper once the heat was over and he had control of himself once more. If there was one thing this mating would be good for, it meant that he and Akira would be able to spend time together without a chaperone now. He’d be able to sketch the other in whatever state he wished soon enough.

He took a deep breath, containing the giddiness he felt at the realization, and focused back on Akira. “We’ll be mated by the end of the week,” he said unnecessarily, fidgeting with his hands in his lap as he spoke. “A unified pair.”

“Yeah,” Akira responded, reaching out to take one of his hands within his own and squeezing it reassuringly. “We’re both going to have to have each other’s backs from now on. You look out for me and I’ll do the same for you.”

“Of course,” Yusuke said, a small smile spreading across his face at the other’s words. He’d been expecting them, of course, but he enjoyed having them confirmed all the same. “I shall do my best to be whatever you need of me.”

“I just need you to be you,” Akira told him, tone oddly serious as he kept their gazes locked on each other. Yusuke felt his smile slip from his face at the alpha’s words, an odd sinking feeling in his chest. “Not Madarame’s pupil or Kurusu’s omega, just Yusuke.”

“Then you must do the same in return,” he said weakly, mind failing to fully grasp what the alpha was telling him. It was quite the contradiction to what he’d been taught by Madarame-Sensei, but there must have been a reason for Akira to make such a request of him so he decided to do as he’d asked to the best of his abilities.

“Definitely,” Akira promised, voice solemn before a soft smile spread across his face. “Now that that’s all out of the way, why don’t we both eat something?” He said, fixing Yusuke with a fond expression when his stomach reacted to the promise of food. “We’re both going to need to keep our strength up for the next few days.”

“Yes,” Yusuke agreed, flush returning to his cheeks as something inside him purred at the way the alpha was already taking the initiative to provide and care for him on the cusp of his heat. “I would like that.”

“Alright, then,” Akira said, lifting himself from where he’d been sitting. “I’ll be back in a moment, you relax for a bit.”

Akira didn’t wait for his confirmation, trusting that his request would be followed, and turned to make his way to the kitchen to quickly make something to tide them over for the moment.

Yusuke sighed softly, following the other’s form with his gaze as he relaxed back in his seat. He believed that they’d be able to work this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on Tumblr under the same name.


	7. Chapter 7

Yusuke awakened after his heat had finished; body sore, sweaty and weak but comfortable in his bed. There was a line of warmth at his back and an arm had been thrown carelessly over his waist to hold him against a strong chest, keeping him safe and close to the alpha behind him.

A dull, throbbing pain centralizing at his shoulder blade told him that Akira had claimed him properly; sinking his teeth deeply into the meat of his shoulder and the scent gland there. He’d most likely end up feeling the pain for well into the next week as was the norm for mating bites. He might even end up feeling it for longer because Akira was not going to be allowed to stay with him while he healed.

Yusuke pressed back against the alpha behind him, a pleased purr coming from his chest when Akira nuzzled the back of his neck drowsily. He shivered when Akira’s mouth started to scatter kisses against the pale skin of his collarbone.

A small pained keen escaped him when the alpha brushed against a section of particularly sensitive skin, causing Akira to freeze behind him. He shot up immediately, leaning over him to stare at Yusuke’s face, completely awake and alert.

“Are you hurt?” Akira asked him, voice rough and hoarse but quiet enough not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere of the room. His hand rose to brush strands of Yusuke’s hair from his face, movements delicate as if scared to touch him in case he harmed him by accident.

“The bite hurts,” Yusuke said, flinching at the hoarseness in his own voice. His limbs felt stiff as he tries to raise himself from the bed, Akira moved away enough to allow him to do so, watching him intently as he shifted to a seated position.

“Yeah?” Akira asked in a distracted voice, a glance told him that the alpha’s gaze was transfixed on the mating bite on Yusuke’s shoulder. He tore his gaze away from the bite mark, focusing on Yusuke’s amused expression with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, sorry. Got a bit distracted.”

“Understandable,” Yusuke allowed, turning his head to inspect the bite mark himself. It was a clean mark, deep and singular, the first attempt at it had been perfect, deep enough to take and positioned correctly over his scent gland. Yusuke was pleased by the look of it; he’d read a few stories about claiming bites coming out a hideous mess of scars because alphas hadn’t been able to get it right the first time or the omega had tried to escape the alpha’s grasps.

He didn’t know if Madarame-Sensei and Kurusu-san were going to be pleased at the clean bite or if they’d been hoping for his skin to become a patchwork of failed attempts to help their story be more believable. It didn’t really matter though, Yusuke had already made his decision regarding that and he wasn’t going to back down from it.

He’d be able to show off his mating bite with pride, informing the world that he wasn’t ashamed of his status or the alpha he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

“Can I get you anything?” Akira asked him, staring at him closely, eager to be of some assistance.

Yusuke felt warmth grow in his chest at the question, instincts pleased by his alpha’s offer of assistance. “Some water would be appreciated,” he said, throat parched and dry.

Akira nodded, lifting himself from the nest of blankets and pillows and leaving the room, uncaring of his state of undress. Yusuke stared after him, gaze focused on the plain of pale flesh of Akira’s back.

Yusuke took the time Akira was gone to take stock of himself, tracing over the thin lines of scratches and bite marks Akira had left over his skin over the week. His lower half was wet and sticky, their combined fluids leaking and drying on his body now that his heat had passed and there was no more need for them.

His skin felt sensitive to the touch and his nerves were buzzing beneath his flesh, muscles he’s never used before aching and exhausted, reminding him of their presence each time he shifted on the bed. Yusuke wanted to bathe, to cleanse his skin of the sweat and other fluids that were drying on his skin in flaky patches.

He’d do it once Akira returned, he wasn’t sure if his legs would support his weight and believed it would be better for the alpha to return before he attempted anything.

Akira appeared as if summoned by his thoughts, bringing with him a glass of water that he handed to him with a soft smile.

“Thank you,” Yusuke said, taking a few slow sips under the alpha’s gaze. Akira blushed, realising that he was staring at him once again, and turned to the clothing scattered around them, picking up a pair of soft, sleep pants and putting them on. “I’ll need help getting up,” Yusuke said once he was finished with his glass of water, drawing Akira’s attention to him once again. “I want to get cleaned up.”

“Alright,” Akira said, reaching out and taking the empty glass from him. “Let’s get you up then.” The alpha grasped his hand and wound one of his arms around his waist before helping him stand, letting him rest against him as his limbs adjusted to supporting him once again.

Yusuke hesitantly pulled away from Akira once he felt his legs weren’t going to collapse under his own weight, fixing the alpha with a small smile. “Thanks,” he offered, testing his stability with a few hesitant steps towards the bathing area. “I’ll return soon enough.”

“I’ll tidy things in here,” Akira said from behind him, gaze still focused on Yusuke when the omega turned to look at him over his shoulder. “Change the sheets and get something for us to eat.”

“Alright,” Yusuke nodded, pleased at the promise of a clean nest when he returned. He continued his trek, getting to the bathing area before the fluids leaking from him could drop to the floor beneath him.

Something to eat and a clean place to sleep would be very appreciated once he’d scrubbed himself clean.

He lifted his wrist to his nose one he was out of the alpha’s sight, inhaling the skin deeply. A pleased purr rumbled his chest at the changes of his scent, his own rainfall smell combing with Akira’s darker, muskier scent in an amazing result.

Yes, this was a good start to mated life.


End file.
